Six chemicals have been completed as part of testing alternative models for carcinogen hazard identification: vinyl carbamate, p- cresidine, p-anisidine, melphalan, cyclosporin A, and resorcinol. The model performed well within the 6-month period of study. Results of similar studies conducted in Japan using the same transgenic mice and the same chemicals were conducted in the same time frame as part of an interlaboratory comparison of model performance. Similar results were obtained between laboratories. There are no immediate plans for further studies using rasH2 transgenic mice under this research project.